I Know Why People Dream
by SimplyShiori
Summary: Sometimes, things happen, things that we don't want to happen and for a disguised teenager named Lelouch Lamperouge, her death wasn't even on his list.


Singleton III

_**I Know Why People Dream**__** (*Lelouch Lamperouge One-Shot*)**_

**Memo:** No, this is not a lovey-dovey kind of one-shot just so you know. Anyways, if you still want to read it, I am not stopping you. Enjoy.

His brain registered what his eyes did not want to believe, his eyes rejected what his heart wished was not true, his heart did not accept the truth that clearly laid before him. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground below him.

"_Ha-ha, you can't catch me Lelouch!"_ her voice full of innocent joy danced in his mind as he thought about the day before, a time when she was happy, a time when she was still alive. With his head held down, the clear liquid of tears gathered in his brilliant amethyst-colored eyes as he began to tremble. "There's no way," he muttered to himself as he looked up to her still form, "there's just no way." His thoughts drifted to a time where she was still smiling, a time where she was still with him, a time where he was still himself.

"**Do you know why do dreams occur Lelouch?" seven-year old Christina Calverta asked her seventeen-year old friend as her eyes looked into the sky. Lelouch stared down at her before smiling, "Why do you think they happen?" She raised her finger to her chin and was silent for a few seconds, "I think, I think that people have dreams because they don't want to face reality." Lelouch raised an eyebrow and she smiled, this action of his has always made her smile.**

"**Well, that's a rather adult answer," he said to her. She shrugged, "Only if you want to believe it is. I just think that dreams happen because people don't like the bloodshed that is happening around them. They try to live their lives but deep down they're dying inside because they can't face the truth, the can't accept reality and if as a human if you do not accept reality you either change it or you make one of your own. But people rather not go through the hassles that come with change so they turn to the easier escape and dream of their own." Lelouch stared down at the intellectual seven-year old before him and smiled, "Then you've already answer your own question."**

**The two of them continued looking up at the night sky in silence, both of them having a serene feeling when with the other. Christina turned to Lelouch once again, "Have you ever thought about Zero before?" she questioned him. He nodded, "At times I have," he replied. She looked down to her hands, "I think about Zero all the time," she whispered lowly. "And it's not because I'm Japanese but because I know that Zero lives in reality, that Zero thrives for change and that he doesn't live in a fantasy world." She looked up to Lelouch and smiled, "I get the feeling that everyone's lives are going to get better because of him, because of his reality." Lelouch smiled, "You really think so?" She nodded, "Yeah, just as I know that my life has gotten better since I've met you Lelouch," she let out a small chuckle, "if I didn't know any better I say that you and Zero were the same person."**

**He cradled her in his arms as she cried into his chest. He saved her; he saved her from being raped by a man with no morals. He began to rock her slowly, holding her as close to his body as he could. Holding her as if nothing could ever penetrate the shield he had placed around her, his very own soul.**

"**Thank you," she whispered as she gripped his uniform blazer, "thank you so much." He stroked her head, letting his fingers run through her dark azure hair, "You don't have to thank me, just come stay with me and Nunnally so I can protect you," he murmured to her softly. She looked up at him, her ocean blue eyes full of gratitude and tears and said, "I love you Lelouch." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."**

"**Ha-ha, you can't catch me Lelouch!" she yelled at him in pure joy as she ran across the living room. He smirked, "Oh yeah, well we'll see about that," he said as he went after her. She screamed in delight as she began running away from him.**

"**I'm gonna get you Christy!" he yelled with a smile on his face. She laughed, "No, no, no, you can't catch me!" as she quickly turned the corner, only to crash into someone, she landed on her butt with an oomph. Slowly, she looked up to see a girl she came to know as C.C, "Sorry C.C," she said as she smiled. C.C stared at the little girl before smiling as well, "It's okay," she said monotonously, "just make sure Lelouch doesn't catch you." Christina stood and saluted, "Yes ma'am, the Lelouch-no-tickle-me mission is in progress," she said playfully.**

"**Ah-ha, I got you now!" Lelouch said as he came around the corner. Christina shirked, "I can't fail C.C!" she said as she turned to take off running, but Lelouch grabbed her by the waist before she could get away.**

"**Ahh no!" she screamed as Lelouch began tickling her. Her laughter filled the house as she squirmed and wiggled, trying to evade Lelouch's hands. Through her laughter, she managed to say, "Sorry C.C I've failed the mission."**

"**Are you leaving again Lelouch?" she questioned him as she sat on his large bed, her legs swinging off the sides. He nodded, "Yes, I have some work to do." She sighed, "Can't you do it here?" she asked. He turned and smiled at her, "Not tonight." She sighed once again and pouted, "I wanna come," she muttered. Lelouch placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "Maybe another time," he said. She nodded, "Okay."**

**She followed him that night, to see what kind of "work" he was really doing. She watched him put on the mask that belonged to Zero and she watched as he and the Black Knights went into their Knightmares. She turned quietly and sat behind the pile of rubble she was using as a hiding spot. "Lelouch is Zero," she muttered to herself, "Why didn't he tell me, I woulda helped him with his work. I'm good at organizing." She sat there and sighed, "He got some explaining to do."**

**It happened so quick.**

**She was running from the battle, two Knightmare frames were going at each other. She could tell that they were serious about killing one another. "That's reality for ya," she muttered under breath as she jumped onto a large fallen building.**

"**Christy!" she heard a familiar voice yell her name. She turned to see Lelouch dressed up as Zero in the distance. "Zero!" she screamed, knowing not to blow his cover, as she began running to him and him to her.**

"She didn't see it coming," his whispered as he stared upon Christina's lifeless body; the battle being long over. She never saw the blast from one of the Knightmare frames heading towards her because the second frame had moved, no, all she saw was Lelouch.

C.C walked behind him and stared at her lifeless body as well, "So, she's gone?' she asked. Lelouch nodded slowly, solemnly. "Such a shame, I liked her, I know that she was someone special to you," she said in her monotone voice. Lelouch did not look at her, all he stared at was Christina's body, "Leave me be, please," he whispered. C.C nodded, "As you wish." She walked away.

Minutes passed before he stood and walked over to her, moving a piece of bloodstained hair out of her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead, his tears mixing with her blood as they fell on her face. He lifted his self and wiped away the tears before picking up her small frame, carrying her bridal style towards the Black Knights hideout.

"_I think people have dreams because they don't want to face reality."_He shook his head, "Your answer was incomplete," he whispered as he continued walking, "some dream because they don't want to face reality and others dream to remember the reality of the past." He paused and looked down at her face, "And I will dream to remember the reality of our past." With that said, Lelouch continued walking with the young girl in his hands, she was lifeless and there was no bringing her back into this world but she will always be in his world, she will be in his past reality.


End file.
